DE 196 00 910 A1 discloses a method for storing and recovering braking energy in motor vehicles equipped with an air compressor, an air store and an internal combustion engine, wherein the air compressor, which operates in accordance with the positive-displacement principle, is driven by the internal combustion engine during overrun operation, and serves for supercharging during normal operation. For braking the vehicle, the air compressor delivers air into the air store through a valve and via a heat exchanger provided for cooling. The stored air is, as required, conducted through a valve and via a further heat exchanger provided for heating, and supplied at the inlet side to the air compressor, which outputs mechanical energy to the internal combustion engine, wherein the air that is expanded in the air compressor is supplied to the internal combustion engine.